


broken

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaehyun decides to break up with his long-term boyfriend by singing.





	broken

When Jaehyun got home, the little quiet apartment was still as empty as he left it this morning. The dishes still unwashed and the pieces of shattered glass still crawling on the ground. He sucked in a deep breath before walking behind the fridge to grab the broom. He knew that the broken little piece frame was something they cherished the most, but nothing could compare to his own desire to let go. When he was done cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, he only had one thing on his mind.

They have been through thick and thin, but sometimes it was just too much. Especially for him. They have only been together for 4 years, but it was just when the heart had to let go. They both loved, they both cried, they both endured the pain that only love could make, but they were already broken. They’ve been broken for awhile now.

Jaehyun knew that Doyoung had once loved him with his heart, always telling him that there was no one else that could compare, but it has been over several months since he found out that it wasn’t true. That it’ll never true because Doyoung loved someone else. Those little lies were nothing, those secrets were nothing, but the truth was everything. Doyoung was a dreamer, he wanted them to get married in the states and travel the world together because it has always been his dream. It was his dream for the both of them, but Jaehyun wouldn’t have it. He couldn’t accept the fact that it will never be his dream and goals, but it was for Doyoung. It was Doyoung’s dream; it just wasn’t his dream.

Jaehyun went into his room, shuffling through his song list until he found what he needed. In the end, this was what they both needed. This was what they would always need. He reached over to get his guitar, biting his lips. He had never thought about breaking up with Doyoung this way, but it was probably the only way that will work.

After nearly half an hour later, he could see Doyoung making his way into the house, nose a bit red, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

“Well here goes nothing,” he whispered to himself. He motioned for the older boy to sit beside him on the couch.

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, eyes unreadable. It was almost as if Doyoung knew what was going to happen, but he sat down anyways. Doyoung had his eyes casted on the guitar. Jaehyun just gave him a tight squeeze on his thigh before strumming his guitar once.

 

_The signs were there, chose not to see it_   
_I keep telling myself not to believe it no_   
_The more I try, the more I was losing_   
_It's crazy how this boy had me stressin' oh_

_I try so hard to make it work everyday_   
_But now I know, we were never really on the same page_   
_Convince myself, but I was living a lie_   
_Now all I'm left with, hey it's wasted time_

_Gave you everything I had but now I see_   
_It was never in your plans to stay with me_   
_And I can't believe I thought you were the one_   
_I tried to listen to my heart but instead_   
_I should've listen to my head, my head, my head_   
_Should've listen to my head, my head, my head_   
_Should've listen to my head, my head, my head_   
_I tried to listen to my heart but instead_   
_I should've listen to my head_

Jaehyun stopped playing and looked at the man in front of him. Doyoung just looked at him with the saddest eyes. He turned his eyes away, but Jaehyun took his hand and made him look at him. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but he just continued with the last line.

 

_Could of gave the world to make you stay_   
_But to you, our love was just a game_   
_But I know I'll learn from my mistakes_   
_And this won't happen again_

 

  
“Jaehyun."

"Doyoung-"

"I’m sorry,” the boy said, retreating his hands back. “But I still love you.”

Jaehyun didn’t smile. “I still love you too but this time I have to do what’s best for us.”

Doyoung let out a slight chuckle. “By breaking up with me by singing?”

Jaehyun just silently stared at him. He could never know what to say, but sometimes it’s best not to say anything. They both have been through a lot and he could understand that, but it would never be enough for them. He hated how they both could never be honest with each other, never could they speak up their mind. This time Jaehyun wants to let the boy know what he felt.

“You don’t love me. You dream of getting married after we graduate college, you want to run around the world with your arms up in the air, but you can never look at me in the eye anymore. You can never look at me as if I'm the only one in your heart. I’m not the one that made you fall in love.”

Doyoung already had tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Jae. You- you were the one that I think of every night, you are the one that still gives me butterflies and heartaches. He could never give me what you gave me.”

“But I’ll never be the one that you need, Doyoung.”

Doyoung finally looked at him in the eyes for the first time that night. “But you are. I need you. I didn’t mean to break that frame; I didn’t mean to cheat on you Jae. This is all my fault.”

Jaehyun just shook his head, calming the boy down. They both just sat there, letting the reality sink in. This was it. Jaehyun looked down at his guitar, deciding to sing a new verse. “Baby, I promise that you'll never be alone.” He took a deep breath, wiping the boy’s tears away.

 

_This house will always be your home_   
_and our hearts will always beat as one_   
_as long as I can breathe I swear_   
_I promise that I will never let you down_   
_be strong for you, I'll always be around_   
_look into my eyes you'll see that we were meant to be together (oh)_   
_this love of ours was sent from up above_   
_together I know that we could touch the sky_   
_nothing ever felt so right_

 

Jaehyun’s voice cracked as he hit the last words. “I promised you that I will be there til the end of the road, but you couldn’t promise me the same things.”

Doyoung looked down, wanting to bury himself under the ground and never hear Jaehyun sing again. Jaehyun's voice was soft, but the meaning behind his words hurt the most. “I promised you that I would never break up with you.”

They were silent for a while. Doyoung’s breathing was quiet, but Jaehyun knew how they both were feeling.

“This is goodbye just so you know.”

Doyoung sniffed. “So you’re breaking up with me because I love someone else?”

“I think that’s how it’s supposed to be. I could never stop you from loving someone else.”

Doyoung stared at him before standing up. “How do you know that I love him? You were the one that I love. What makes you think I could love someone else?”

“What makes you think that we will last?”

Doyoung was hurt by his words. The smaller finally sighed and walked away and slammed his door shut.

There are some things that aren’t meant to be said and dealing with a break up may be the hardest thing.

 

 

Jaehyun had left the next morning, clothes and suitcases packed up. He took everything that Doyoung loved, but what hurt the most was that Jaehyun was right. Doyoung could never give him the love that he once deserved. When Doyoung walked out into the kitchen, he saw the little-shattered frame on the table. It was still broken, but the pieces were there. Just like them, there are things that could never be unbroken. Doyoung suddenly felt as if his world was being crushed and tears began running down his face. Jaehyun was the best thing in his life and he regretted choosing someone else over him.

"I'm so sorry Jaehyun."


End file.
